User talk:TyphussJediVader
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Centaur class page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 16:27, 2009 July 27 Warning Hey Typhuts, if you have a problem writing links, you need to -not- do so. Instead of trying to edit links improperly, why don't you just communicate why you want to change the link on a talk page. This would make things easier, because most of your edits aren't very good. -- Captain MKB 14:04, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Second warning Typhoid, Please stop what you are doing. You keep removing links from articles. I understand you are trying to fix text, but you need to learn how to write links. You create links by writing brackets around the word. Please respond, or we are going to have to assume you do not care if you get banned. -- Captain MKB 13:49, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I understand,i'm sorry.--TyphussJediVader 13:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Have you practiced writing links yet? It's real easy if you're working on an article -- just don't delete the brackets around the word. Please answer -- Captain MKB 13:53, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :No answer? Very antisocial. Why don't you like our community? -- Captain MKB 02:35, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I understand and i like this community.--TyphussJediVader 02:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :I got worried when you didn't answer. Felt like you didn't like talking to the rest of us here. -- Captain MKB 02:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Warning Tyfloss, please do not add randomly-sized pictures to articles. If you are confused about this at this point after your previous bans, I would advise you stop editing articles completely. If you think there is a picture that could be added, you should talk about it on a talk page. You should not do anything yourself if you are unable to follow this simple request about not using code in a way you've been repeatedly asked not to do. I reverted your changes to Sha Ka Ree. If you try to edit a picture into that article again without responding to me here or on that talk page first, I will ban you from using this site. -- Captain MKB 22:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Px image sizes Hi Typhoids, please DO NOT use random "250px" or "262px" image size code when creating thumbnailed images. I fixed the error you made on the Narada article by deleting that code. This is your second warning, please respond here or there may be a problem if you keep doing this, up to and including banning you from the site. -- Captain MKB 16:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Captain MKB 14:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I am sorry.--TyphussJediVader 15:01, September 4, 2009 (UTC) No, you're not sorry! You just did this again at Thy'lek Shran (mirror).. stop screwing around Typhuss, or you are off this site for good. Why can't you comply with this simple rule, that we've been reminding you about all year!? -- Captain MKB 15:27, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Nonsense articles Hey, Typhuck -- your article Reman warbird is really not appropriate here. What's the source? Why isn't it formatted? Could you make a choice -- a) either make an effort to communicate here or b) stop causing problems and leave this site. -- Captain MKB 23:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :The Reman warbird is in Star Trek comic books Countdown, Number One and countdown, Number Two.--TyphussJediVader 23:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) OK, you need to add that information to the article, without making someone ask you to. Learn how, or go. You've alreay been banned for disrupting articles, why not start trying to change that behavior, pal? You're really not trying at all, and this just isn't good enough for the months of problems you've taken part in. -- Captain MKB 23:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Warnings? Hey Typhoid, did you even read any of the warnings on this page? The article Starfleet uniform (2386-2409) was completely unformatted, and your use of image override code is, as we've warned you, completely inappropriate. Do you have anything to say in your defense before I ban you permanently from this site? -- Captain MKB 14:56, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I am sitll new at this,editing pages and sometimes i don't know how to format pages,i'm sorry. You should take some time and learn, because we've been warning you for almost a year now. Do NOT write 166px on your images. Do NOT write 252px on your images. This is NOT ALLOWED. Do you understand? Answer now or be banned. -- Captain MKB 15:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes,i understand and what is the correct size of pictures used on Memory Beta. No size. You never put the size on thumbnailed images. STOP DOING IT. -- Captain MKB 15:18, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Do you understand? Stop writing image sizes! Answer! -- Captain MKB 15:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i understand. Deleting content from pages You are NOT ALLOWED to DELETE ALL CONTENT from ANY PAGE. You SHOULD NOT HAVE DELETED ALL THE CONTENT from the page you DELETED ALL THE CONTENT FROM. You are NOT ALLOWED to DELETE ALL CONTENT from ANY PAGE. You SHOULD NOT HAVE DELETED ALL THE CONTENT from the page you DELETED ALL THE CONTENT FROM. You are NOT ALLOWED to DELETE ALL CONTENT from ANY PAGE. You SHOULD NOT HAVE DELETED ALL THE CONTENT from Borg supercube crisis. You are NOT ALLOWED to DELETE ALL CONTENT from ANY PAGE. You are now banned. You are NOT ALLOWED to DELETE ALL CONTENT from ANY PAGE. -- Captain MKB 23:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Warning You have been previously warned and banned before for applying pixel sizes to thumbnailed images. You did this again with your recent article Daniels (31st century). If you continue this despite the many warnings, further action may be taken. -- Captain MKB 18:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Always harassing people eh. How about we get some democratic reforms in here and start taking votes on page edits so we no longer have these unilateral decisions being made, and so people no longer feel alienated and afraid to make edits. -- Admiral Yates 02:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, you might want to fix the Typhuss Halliwell page on Memory Gamma. Someone vandalized it. -- Captain MKB 02:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Warning Typhuss, your last edit to Ariadne Drake was a violation of policy. That article is being worked on by another user, according to the 'in use' template. Please don't ignore the rights of other users, it is rude and displays your continued selfish disregard for any other person besides yourself. If you continue to ignore our policy and violate the editing rights of other users, you will be banned from using the site. Additionally, since you are a frequent offender who has been banned several times before under multiple usernames and anonymous accounts, your final permanent ban from this site may be considered with your next infractions. -- Captain MKB 22:12, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Warning Please do not delete material from articles for no reason. You recently deleted valid links from with the explanation "Fix." I don't know if you are really deluded and think you were actually "fixing it" or if that was sarcasm to mask your vandalism, but either way, please stop, or else you know what we'll do to you. If you really think there's something that needs fixing, consider that you might not be the best person to handle it, please ask someone instead of messing with things you obviously don't understand. This is your warning . -- Captain MKB 03:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Warning Typhuss, I don't know why, but you don't seem to know very much about what you are writing about. Suspiria did indeed leave Ocampa in 2072, in the 21st century. Please stop messing up our wiki with incorrect data. In addition, why do you keep leaving nasty notes? "2072 is in the 21st century and 2372 is in the 24th century get it right people" makes you look really stupid (because you are wrong) and makes you look kind of like a jackass who doesn't like participating in our community. If you really don't like it here, I could ban you and make us all happier, how does that sound? -- Captain MKB 14:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Any response to this? You still can't seem to get this right, I have to continuously remove about 75% of what you do here. Does that bother you? :I could save us both a lot of work and follow through with a ban from the site - is that what you want me to do? - Captain MKB 15:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) No, i don't want yoou to block me. How many links are we allowed on a page?.--TyphussJediVader 15:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Each word should only have one link per page section (not including sidebars)... if you link 2373 once at the top of the page, then don't link it again after that. -- Captain MKB 15:24, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Stop Please stop. -- Captain MKB 02:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Please stop moving pages Please stop moving pages, you are operating from a mistaken assumption that alternate reality pages all need disambiguants. They don't. Please respond if you want to discuss this. -- Captain MKB 16:26, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :The same applies to mirror universe pages. -- sulfur 14:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ships in STXI Hello, please be advised you'll need to pay very close attention when citing the starships from , not all of them appear in the movie and the novelization, some just in one or the other, and should be cited appropriately. --8of5 20:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, might save you some typing, we have a template for titles with disambiguation, so instead of ( Star Trek}}) you can use ( }}) and get the same result. :) --8of5 20:38, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Please stop using maintenance categories :Please stop adding maintenance categories to articles. :Categories such as category:memory Beta pages marked for deletion and category:memory Beta articles referencing STO are designed to be included automatically to be inserted by templates. :When you add them manually, the message is not listed in the appropriate way. :If you feel an article needs to be marked with one of these categories, then use the appropriate template. If you do not understand how to insert a template, leave it for someone else to do or ask someone how. :As usual, I'm going to need you to reply here stating that you understand and will stop doing this, because of your previous history of ignoring administrators. -- Captain MKB 14:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I understand.--TyphussJediVader 14:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ban Between the four or five sockpuppet accounts and the numerous anonymous IPs you use to vandalize this site, you've been warned like 50 times about adding override code to image thumbnails without reason. Let's have you be banned for a while in order to make you remember. -- Captain MKB 15:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Science officer vs Operation manager Just to let you know, i reverted your last edit on , as Kim is referred to as the science officer and not a operations manager, i know science officer is not his established post but it is also possible that he was assigned as sci-officer during the Relicquest events.--Captain riggs 04:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Image Sizes in Enterprise-A Article Just wondering why you're constantly resizing the images I post over in the NCC-1701-A article — according to Wiki regs, they're well within the proper dimensions (http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Memory_Beta:Style#Images), but you keep downscaling virtually every one that I post there. Why do you continue doing this? Please know that while I don't want to consider any of this vandalism unless absolutely necessary, I'm frankly at a loss to explain any of this. I've read your Talk page, and it seems that you have something of a history regarding this type of behavior. Also, I should tell you that I plan on reverting these changes, due to user-configuration privileges as initial uploader (again, per the regs). Again, not trying to be confrontational, here, but I'm unable to quantify this. Regards, --The Bandsaw Vigilante (talk) 14:06, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :When adding images to articles, please use just "thumb" at all times, unless the image is excessively wide and short (in height) and needs to be a bit wider. -- sulfur (talk) 14:58, January 1, 2013 (UTC) 05:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC)HelloTyphussJediVader. I would be most appreciative if you could assist me w/placing these books in chronological order! Quite a task, I know, but it would help me to read these books, listed and unlisted, in chronological order. From one STAR TREK fan to another, "Live long & Prosper." Copying from Memory Alpha Please do not copy text from Memory Alpha. The licenses are not the same and thus you are committing a copyright violation. -- sulfur (talk) 12:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry.TyphussJediVader (talk) 12:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Editing comments on talk pages ... Unless they are your own... Do not. -- sulfur (talk) 19:36, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Stop changing images You seem to be replacing every .jpg image you encounter with .png images... you are leaving tons of orphaned images, for no reason other that you seem to be unable to save images under the proper names and filetypes and upload them properly over the old images you seem to be intending to replace. I will reverse all further changes you make in this area and you will be banned unless you give some reason for this disruptive behavior. It's been difficult to get through to you before and you have a great history of disruptive edits. please change your ways - Captain MKB 03:57, February 11, 2014 (UTC) The USS Aventine image had USS Aventine on it.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 04:01, February 11, 2014 (UTC) I just thought my images were better than the old ones. So my images will not be used. Sometimes i can upload images as .jpg and sometimes i can't upload images as .jpg so i have to upload them as .png.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 04:06, February 11, 2014 (UTC) You know what Captain MKB you are mean, so i'm disruptive because i upload better images.--TyphussJediVader (talk) 04:10, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :No, you are disruptive because you do not have the capacity to make simple edits. If you don't like the existing image of the Aventine, you should replace the image, not start a new image. I don't know why you do not have the capacity to understand the minor points of editing a wiki. For half a decade now you have been instructed to not override your image pixel sizes, but you persist in doing that as well. :I am not mean by preventing you from disrupting the database. Please comply or we will continue to have this problem. -- Captain MKB 04:16, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Marking pages for deletion Blanking a page and making a note in the edit summary isn't the way to do this, as it'll likely get missed along the way. Use the page deletion templates that exist to mark them, as these will put them into appropriate categories/etc. -- sulfur (talk) 18:47, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Disambig pages Please note that only the pages being disambiguated should be linked from disambiguation pages. Those links should also show exactly what link is being linked to. -- sulfur (talk) 13:36, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Image replacement Second warning. Most articles with images have clear, appropriate images -- images that DO NOT need to be replaced. Stop replacing those images. The image choices you have been making are very poor. For example, replacing a clear image of Chekov with a distorted image of him in the dark wearing an obstruction on his face. The poor image choices are disruptive, undesired and generally do not benefit the wiki. You need to stop. -- 08:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC)